A Lost Man
by Alice F. Honda J.R
Summary: If I write too much in the summary, I'll give away the story. America and England fight as usual, but they both react unusually. America has a crush on England, and the England doesn't show up to a meeting that's in London. Alfred goes to see what's up - and finds something strange. Rated M for gay romance , fluffy yaoi, and possible hints of later yaoi.


"You jerk!"  
That's right. England and I were in an argument, AGAIN. He called me fat, and that hurt, 'cause I'm not that bad!  
I ran out of the meeting room, about to burst into tears. I just hope that no one notices.  
"America, please wait!" England called after me. "I'm sorry!"  
The words meant nothing to me. I had to get somewhere that I could be alone fast, otherwise I'll embarrass myself; this behavior was unusual for me.  
It was kind of hard to see, since my eyes were ready to overflow with tears, but I could make out a closet door. I opened the door, ran in, and leaned against it, so that it slammed shut. Then the tears came rushing in, spilling over my eyes, and I just slide down onto the floor all-out bawling.  
For a few of what seemed like hours, I finally stopped crying, hearing a frantic knock at the door.

"America, are you in there?! Are you okay?!"  
I didn't mean it like that. I swear. It's just that I'm worried about his health and he wouldn't listen, so then I got mad and out of control. I hate my stupid anger issues.  
"America?! Answer me!"  
"Go away!" America retorted.  
"Listen. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Please forgive me, I'm begging you. I'm only trying to look out for your health!"  
"Oh yeah?! For what reason?! You hate me anyway! What's the point?!"  
"Look, I'm just gonna leave you alone for now. Bye, Alfred."  
"I hate you!"  
I leave him there, as I exit the building and walk home.

I hear the sound of his footsteps fading; I wait until I can no longer hear them. Sneaking out of the closet, I go to the deserted meeting room and gather my things. As I get on the train to go home, I realize we have a meeting the next day!  
I start to panic, as I haven't prepared. Then I realize I hardly use my material in the meetings and I can wing it if I have to. I relax, and then I accidentally fall asleep on the train.

Does America really hate me?  
Tears run down my cheeks.  
If so,... I need to change.

"Sir! Wake up!"  
What...  
I jolt awake, embarrassed that I fell asleep.  
"Is this your stop, sir?"  
"Yes it is, thank you." I say.  
I run off the train hurriedly; I trip and fall flat on the pavement. As I get up, a blush spreads on my cheeks, as I am even more embarrassed. Brushing off my clothes, I run all the way to my apartment. I unlock the door, slamming it behind me once I rush in.  
Ah, sweet relief! I'm finally home again; what a stressful day this has been. I plop on my bed, pausing to take my shoes and glasses off, but I fall straight asleep in my business suit.  
-next day-  
I jolt awake to my alarm clock, and I check the time. I scurry out of bed and quickly get ready, as I am a half an hour late to the conference! No wonder people call me lazy!  
Luckily, the next train to London arrives as soon as I got there, and it leaves quickly. As soon as it stops, I run to the office building, up the steps, not bothering to take the elevator, and into the meeting room.  
"Sorry I'm late, guys!"  
"Well one of the late people arrived, finally. We should just start without England." Germany said.  
"Wait what do you mean? England's never late, and besides, it's in his country!"  
"England never showed up. End of conversation."  
"Wha-" I say, about to argue, but then I cut myself off, too astonished to continue.  
My mind is practically running a thousand miles a minute. What if it's my fault? I said something I didn't mean. I need to check on him after the meeting. I try to remember what was said last time I talked to Arthur. Suddenly, I remember he called me by my human name before he left. Nations usually don't do that. Could it have been a slip up from colonial days, or something more?  
I am extremely quiet during the meeting, which is most unusual for me. Often, I receive weird looks from the other nations. Some of them look concerned. The meeting seems to take forever. A minute seems like an hour. Once it is thankfully over, I am the first one out the door.  
I pull out my phone and call England while running as fast as I can to his house, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I call several times and only the answering machine picks up.  
Finally making it to Arthur's house, I bang on the door for about thirty seconds, then I burst in. The door was left unlocked. England always locks his house when he leaves.  
I run through his house, screaming his name. Tears start to find their way down my face, slowly. I don't see him anywhere. Then I check the basement.  
What I see causes me to scream.  
England is dead.


End file.
